Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a dynamic visual display and, more specifically, to a spatially-aware projection pen device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital pens that capture the ink strokes made on physical paper have become widely available. These devices combine the versatility and simplicity of paper with digital enhancements such as the capture and recording of annotations. Special paper that includes pre-printed commands may be used to provide a command interface that allows the pen-user to specify commands that control the digital pen.
A challenge with such systems is that while the pen provides the end-user with rich and dynamic input capabilities through the creation of ink and command strikes, current digital pen devices have very limited output capabilities. Some digital pens have been enhanced with various forms of feedback including auditory, visual, and haptic feedback. The visual feedback is limited to what can be displayed on the barrel of the pen using colored LEDs or small OLED displays. While such displays may be suitable for basic digital pen operations, e.g. querying simple text, these displays are not well-suited for more complex interactions, e.g., searching for a word or object within a document.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a technique for providing end-users with improved visual output in digital pen systems.